1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector device which can detachably connect a data storage medium, such as a memory card and hard disc drive package, to personal, laptop and notebook computers and other peripheral devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Published Unexamined Japanese Utility Model Registration 63-69375 discloses one of this type of conventional connector devices.
The connector device includes a housing having an insertion hole at one end when viewed in its longitudinal direction and connector body connected to the other end of the housing. The top surface of the housing has a slide plate slidable along the longitudinal direction of the housing. The slide plate has a hook capable of being engaged with the data storage medium via the top plate of the housing. A movable member, such as an ejection button, is mounted on the side surface of the housing such that it is slidable along the longitudinal direction of the housing.
The slide plate and movable member are connected such that they slide in mutually opposite directions. Specifically, the movable member is connected to the slide plate by a lever rotatably mounted on the top surface of the housing.
The connector device is mounted in a casing of, for example, a notebook computer. In this mount state, the movable member of the connector device can be withdrawn out of the housing of the notebook computer clear of the forward end of the housing.
When the movable member is withdrawn from the housing, the slide plate is moved toward the connector body side. At this time, the data storage medium is pushed toward the connector body side by the hook of the slide plate to achieve an electrical and mechanical connection to the connector device. By so doing, the data storage medium is connected to the notebook computer.
When, on the other hand, the movable member is pushed into the housing, the slide plate is moved toward the insertion opening side. With the movement of the slide plate, the data storage medium is withdrawn away from the connector body side and then clear of the insertion hole so that it is disconnected from the notebook computer.
When a data storage medium is fully inserted in the connector device, the movable member protrudes from the casing. Since the protruding movable member is subject to accidental impacts or shocks or liable to be inadvertently operated, there is a risk that the data storage medium will be inadvertently disconnected during operation of the computer system.
During operation, the data storage medium, such as a hard disc drive package in particular, needs to be kept connected to the connector device. Any inadvertent disconnection may render the computer system inoperative.